User talk:A Beautiful Oblivion
Thank you Thank you :) 02:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: LOL I came to your talk page and was like, "OMG WHERE'D EVERYTHING GO?!" But anyways thanks, I do my best- it's nice having a special job in something you care about. =) 02:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. I'm working on contributing more to the Wiki articles as well, I want desperately to gather enough edits and stuff to become a mentor, but the whole policy confuses me. I'm not adept at computer language. o_O 02:46, August 29, 2010 (UTC) LOL it's okay I'll muddle through. =) 21:21, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Charart Categories Just dropping you a message about a procedure that should be followed when you accept Chararts as deputy... it is something that the coordinators forget most of the time (except Sandy who never forgot to do it), but I consider quite important: After you accept a Charart and archive the discussion, you should put the file in question in the correct Category. For instance, "Warrior Character Images", "Rogue Character Images" etc. You can see here the complete list of categories that should be used. This helps the project to keep track of the images, and create statistics like this. See related discussion here. For instance, here is an accepted image that has no category. You should edit it, and put it in the "Kittypet Character Images" category. I usually check the archives and make sure that everything is in the correct place, but I thought I would mention it to you as well. :) Kind regards, 07:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Hey Again, Again! I have to start a new section because you archived my old one, but I understand because I saw your many hundred posts saying "Congrats!" LOL!:D Anyways, it's just three days now. 16:34, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I noticed. :P Guess what series I just started reading? :) 17:14, August 29, 2010 (UTC) No, The 39 Clues. My cousin has been telling me to read it for a month or two, and I finally checked it out from the library. I read the whole book in one hour! :D I loved it!! Have you ever read the series? 20:40, August 29, 2010 (UTC) They are ''very ''good, well at least the first one was. :P Do you want me to tell you what they are about, or wait until you actually read the book? 23:09, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay so the main characters are kids, Dan and Amy Cahill, who are 11 and 14, respectively. They are members of the Cahill family. The Cahill family is one of the most powerful families in the world, as they have people like Benjamin Franklin, Napoleon Bonaparte, Harry Houdini, and etc. in their family ancestors. Right before Amy and Dan's grandmother die, she changes her will to "The 39 Clues". So, Amy and Dan go to their grandmother's funeral in which they learn that they are going to go on a quest against other members of the family, to find the 39 Clues, which will aparentlly make the finders the most powerful humans on the earth. However, along the quest, the other family members try to kill each other to eliminate the competition- great family huh? The first book only does the first clue, so I assume there is a book for each clue. I hope I didn't put you to sleep! :P 23:32, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Okay, tell me if you do! :D Are you still reading the Hunger Games? :) 23:36, August 29, 2010 (UTC) That's great! I can't wait to read it! Don't tell me anything about it yet, though. Did you like Catching Fire? I thought it was pretty good. 00:59, August 30, 2010 (UTC) I know! I loved the clock! A lot of people at my school thought it was horrible, but I loved it! :D I really liked Mags. :P 01:50, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I liked Beetee and Wiress, however I kept saying Wiress' name as Wireless. LOL! I liked Seeder too, for some reason. :P Have you noticed the vandal on Cinderheart's page. Grrrr.... that is my pet peeve. :/ 02:00, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Haha, I noticed. I was like "why isn't she responding?" then I saw in the edit history that I edited my own talk page, and I was like "Seriously?" LOL! Yes, it was pretty funny when Sandy got banned. :P 02:23, August 30, 2010 (UTC) Chat Hey Oblivon. :) 16:51, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Practicing new chararts, nervous for school, wanting my Jagged photo to be approved so I can take Mapleshade. I'm an eager one, eh? ;D You? 20:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Yay for help! xD I forgot about Night Whispers. Hehe. Recently I've been practicing torties because when I first came here, I was like..why does the color keep on going out of the line I drew? Because I did like the size one ones without connecting the diagonal ones..if you understand me. :P I also wanted to do whitethroat as a rogue. But I'm not sure, because it might not be approved before November. -- 23:29, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Oh. Because I was reading Nightfall's list and I pressed control f and typed Whitethroat and nothing appeared, I was like 'YES OMG YES YES YES!" :) So much disagreements on my Jag photo. 'Smudge, too blurred' Lol. I'm so confused...xD Hiyas thar partner. :P 23:35, August 29, 2010 (UTC)